miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Tajemniaca zapomnianego ogrodu
Cześć witam po naprawdę długiej przerwie .Ok to zaczynajmy. Tajemnica zapomnianego ogrodu ( Wstęp ) Jeszcze wtedy kiedy bóg stworzył życie umieścił je w ogrodzie, najpiękniejszym ogrodzie który wogule istniał.Był to raj gdzie wszystko i wszyscy żyli w zgodzie.Niestety został zgubiony.Tylko ja wiem gdzie on się znajduje.Klucz do tajemniczego ogrodu jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie.Jest piękny ale w nie odpowiednich rękach może stworzyć zagrożenie .Rośnie tam tak zwane drzewo śmierci.Jego owoce wyglądają bardzo soczyście ale potrafią zabić.Ale jedno z najbardziej niesamowitych roślin to drzewo życzeń.Owocuje raz na 1000 lat jego owoc daje możliwość spełnienia jednego życzenia.W ogrodzie żyją naprawdę różnego rodzaju magiczne zwierzęta, tak nie przesłyszałeś się powiedziałam magiczne takie jak smoki,feniksy,jednorożce i pegazy.Wiele ludzi czycha na życie tych magicznych stworzeń. Poprzednia posiadaczka klucza czyli moja mama zgineła broniąc właśnie tego ogrodu .A za to mój tata zaginoł kilka miesięcy po tym.Więc można powiedzieć że jestem sierotom. Obecnie moją rodziną jest mistrz-fu,jego córka Wiwi ma brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, druga córka Zoe ma ciemno niebieskie włosy i fioletowe oczy i Roxi jest sierotom tak jak ja ma około 5 lat ma blond włosy morskie oczy.Więc może troche wam bardziej opisze. zoe\blue fox Jest miłą samotniczką.Dość wrażliwą i postrzegająca świat z drugiej strony osobą.Jest zazwyczaj ubrana w czarne dzinsy ( sorry nie wiem jak to się pisze), granatową bluzkę z gwiazdami a rękawy za to ma w biało fioletowe paski.Jej miraclum to miraclum niebieskiego lisa czyli blue fox.Jest w podobnym wieku co ja i chodzi ze mną do klasy no w zasadzie nie chodzi bo ja jestem w 2 a liceum , a ona w 2 b liceum.Uwielbia śpiewać i grać na gitarze .Jest bardzo aktywna lecz jedynie kiedy spaceruje to nocą.Jej pomocnikiem jest black czyli czarny wilk.Jej kwami to lili mały niebieski lisek.Jej strój jest jak sama nazwa mówi niebieski albo granatowy zależy pod jakim światłem.Jej bronią jest kij wody dzięki niemu może posugiwać się wodą lub lodem w dowolny sposub . Wiwi\biała lwica Jest miła ale napewno nie można powiedzieć że jest mólem książkowym.Mimo tego że tworzy dużo różnych wynalazków .Jest zabawna ale tylko poza pracą.No i bardzo odważna i wyrozumiała.Ma można by powiedzieć anielską cierpliwości .Nigdy się nie poddaje jest moim wzorem do naśladowania.Jest odemnie o 5 lat lat starsza.chodzi już na studia.często do niej chodzę a w zasadzie przechodze.Mieszka obok mistrza-fu.Posiada miraclum białej lwicy.Nie wiem jak dokładnie wygląda bo rzadko z niego korzysta. Roxi Masz sykrab bardzo psoci ale i tak ją bardzo lubię .Jest prze słodka i urocza ale jest z niej prawdziwa diablica.Lubi się bawić się z luną czyli małym pieskiem którego przygarneliśmy niedawno.Ma białą sierść a na niej niebieskie wzorki. A no właśnie nie przectawiłam się.Jestem Maja ruwnież zwana jako Wilczyca,Srebrna wilczyca.Mam blond włosy i niebieskie oczy.Mam 15 lat.Moje kwami to wilczka moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ... Ale mniejsze był to zwykły dzień w szkole... Paaa Mam nadzieje że się spodobało.Tak wźełam postacie z innych mojich serji. Później coś napisze a jak nie to jutro więc paaa Sorrki za błędy. :) :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania